The Joys in the Journey
by Tiva equals Mr. and Mrs. Smith
Summary: Tony and Ziva have finally made the commitment to each other and get married. Sometime after their marriage the couple decide to start a family and try to get pregnant. But because of what Ziva went through in Somalia, it has proven very difficult. It is how they go through the journey, through the heartaches and disappointments, that they find joy in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

** Prologue **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or it's characters...just what I do with them in my imagination.**

About seven months after returning to DC an Ziva getting hired as a buffet worker at a local restaurant, Tony and Ziva decided to finally start dating. Gibbs was happy for them, commenting something along the lines of "Well it's about time." or "What took you two so long?" This surprised the partners but they were glad to have their father figure's blessing. Tony and Ziva decided while they were dating that they would push awkwardness aside and sort of let the chips fall where they may; weather it was during movie night, going out to dinner, which they both thoroughly enjoyed, or just taking strolls and Tony even went with Ziva on her morning jogs. In turn Ziva would sleep in with him on the days he wasn't working. They both decided to save the bed activity till after they eventually got married, it helped with working on the commitment part of trying to make it work. It was hard but they both managed and it instead created beautiful memories of dancing, picnics and other small adventures. Though Ziva had admitted to missing the action, she still truly wanted to start over..in a sense. Though Tony knew that with her former training in hand to hand combat and weaponry, that was something she will always have with her. She helped out on cases here and there, doing undercover work, translation, and also pitched in when extra muscle or...other specialized skills were needed.

It doesn't mean that they were happy all the time. After a time they were both sure their relationship was going in the right direction, they both decided to move in together and started looking for a house. That was a _great_ adventure. Tony was more into the electronics and Ziva was more practical about making the place a home. But finally they found a nice two story house that met both their expectations. When you first walked through the door into their Craftsman Style home you were in the entry way. There was a small bench to sit and remove your shoes, placing them on a nearby shoe mat, a closet on the opposite wall to hang your coats, jackets, etc. Next it opened up into a large area. To the left was the living room, a dark brown leather couch with some throw pillows, a small table with a nice lamp and a bowl to throw in the keys next to it, a window with maroon curtains hanging on either side was behind the couch to let the sun in and also watch the sun rise and fall. Picture frames of all sizes, some round and square, yet to be filled with memories were in the storage room, but soon they would be hanging out for everyone to see. On the left wall was a large flat screen TV, an electric fireplace below it. A love seat was facing it, a small glass coffee table in the center with perfect room to walk around it. Straight ahead you could see the counter that wrapped around the kitchen, it even had an island in the center, complete with a full set of stainless steel appliances. To the right was the dining room with a long table and comfortable matching chairs. The walls were a warm tan color that brought this main area into one fantastic piece.

Down the hall there was a study, first door on the left, second door on the right was a bathroom. There was an extra closet and then even further down there were 2 rooms. Upstairs there was another bathroom, more luxurious and with a shiny dark granite counter top that held the sink. It was connected to their bedroom. The large king size was soft and comfy, with big fluffy pillows and matching comforter. On the far wall was another window, on the left side was a dresser, the other a book shelf filled with all sorts of books, mainly Ziva's, but Tony was starting to add to the collection as well. There was another closet also. There were bedside tables on each side with small lamps and clocks. Each contained their sidearm plus extra ammo hidden in the drawers. Not to mention others located within the house because you never know when you're going to need some extra firepower, or where you'll need it...(But we're not supposed to know that, shhh!) For the most part Ziva either stayed home, keeping the house clean and doing domestic chores. Tony pitched in when possible, or threatened with a paperclip, and Ziva kept up her job at the restaurant.

* * *

><p>After finally moving in and getting adjusted to being together all the time, Tony surprised Ziva by taking her on a mystery dinner to her favorite restaurant. When the couple arrived, all Tony said was "Reservation for DiNozzo," and they were actually taken upstairs to the rooftop, a little table lit by warm candlelight, live romantic music playing. They had an appetizer of cheese sticks and shrimp, a nice gourmet of pasta and bread sticks, and later red velvet cake with a nice chocolate syrup drizzled over it. "Alright." Ziva couldn't take it anymore. "Tony, I have to ask...What is this really about?" Apparently Tony couldn't wait either. He smiled and took Ziva's hand in his. "Ziva...I've been waiting for a long time since we've started dating. I think our relationship is the best it's ever been and we're going in the right direction." This made Ziva smile and she nodded in agreement. "But why all this, on this.." She looked around her, the full moon and stars shining in the sky. "beautiful night." They chuckled and then Tony made his move. Ziva was frozen to the spot, totally surprised an unprepared. Tony rose from his chair, went to her side...and getting down on one knee, he presented her with a ring. "Ziva David, love of my life. After all these years I have realized that the one I was looking for, was sitting across from me all along. You have been there for me when I needed it, and I know I've been there for you. So...will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?" DiNozzo slipped the ring onto her finger. Ziva was smiling and, with joyful tears in her eyes..."Yes, Tony DiNozzo..Love of my life..I will marry you." Overjoyed, Tony stood and picked her up, twirling her around in an embrace. They laughed and cried, the staff that was present applauding to the engaged couple, the musicians adding ambiance to the moment.<p>

* * *

><p>A few days later Tony and Ziva went to Gibbs' house. There was something that was very important to Ziva she wanted to ask of him. They knocked on the door. When they received no answer, DiNozzo opened the door and they walked in. "Boss? Gibbs?" they called. "Just a sec...Down here." Came the reply. The couple went down the steps carefully, the wood creaking as they descended to the basement. Dimly lit, the room looked just as usual. There was the smell of wood, sawdust and power tools. A work table with a small project it...and for some reason, covered with a small blanket. That got Tony's mind wondering. "What are you making there Boss?" He asked as he came near. He went to lift up the corner to take a peak but Gibbs just set the hammer down a little loudly where his hand was about to be. "You make your point quite vividly, Boss." Ziva just shook her head as her fiance stepped back, a little behind her.<p>

Gibbs took off his glasses and looked to the couple. "So what brings you two to my basement?" He grinned. Something then shined in his eyes and he spied Ziva's left hand. She was smiling brightly at him and chuckled as Gibbs rose from his stool and embraced her. "Congratulations Ziver, DiNozzo." Tony smiled as Gibbs shook his hand. "Thanks Boss." Ziva nodded. "And there is something that I would like to..to ask you." Gibbs waited for her to continue. As he did Ziva became like a young girl before him, anxious and unsure. "It would really mean a lot to me if, if you would walk me down the isle? It would mean the world." Gibbs sat back down on his stool, digesting this news. "Are you sure you want that, Ziva?"

She came near and nodded, eyes shinning, lips tight together. "Yes...Abba." At this Gibbs looked up at her. "Gibbs, I loved my father...but you have been...way more of a father to me in the little time I have known you, than my own father by blood has been to me my entire life." She paused. "I know that this won't take the place of what you had hoped to do with your own daughter one day all those years ago, and I don't want to cause you pain. You had lost a loving wife and child who were just as precious to you as you are to me. And I know that there is no getting over a loss like that...but you have extended your role as a father to Tony, to me, to this whole team...Yes it's been tough love most of the time, but still, you were there for me. You have made me realize things, remember, who I can trust...And I trust you, I love you like a father."

Gibbs was blown away, even Tony had tears in his eyes, similar feelings welling up inside. Gibbs stood, rubbing the back of his head and looked at this grown and matured woman before him. Ziva seemed to be holding her breath. He took her hands in his and then smiled his usual lopsided grin. "Ziva. I'd be honored to walk you down the isle." Ziva cried and fell into his embrace. "Thank you, Abba. I love you." Gibbs smiled, holding her close and rocking her. "I love you too Ziver." Tony smiled and the two men locked eyes. Gibbs gave a small nod and Tony nodded back with a smile. There are some things that didn't need to be said in words.


	2. Wedding Blues

** Chapter 1: Wedding Blues **

**I Don't own NCIS**

Later that month Tony and Ziva went to NCIS headquarters and revealed their new found love to the rest of the team. Abby was so happy, bouncing up and down with joy and excitement. The group embraced each other and then...the planning of the wedding began. It was overwhelming and stressful. They had to figure out many things...like location, food, the reception, the tuxes and dresses for the bridesmaids and their partners, the bachelor and and ladies parties, the dress, invitations, and all the emotional breakdowns this could muster. The colors they chose were black, white, silver, and maroon. One day while decorating the reception area, Bishop and Abby had noticed Ziva was sitting at a table all by herself. They couldn't help but watch a tear escape from the American Israeli's eyes. The ladies left the group of friends that were making small crafts to put on the tables and came over, putting hands on her shoulders. "Ziva, are you alright?" Bishop asked gently. Ziva lifted her head and looked at her friend, slowly shaking it. "What's wrong?" Bishop pulled a chair over and sat next to her. "You know, most women are happy to be getting married." Commented Abby. Ziva sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I know, Bishop, Abby. I've actually been dreaming of when this day would come...Of the day when I would meet the man who would become the love of my life, when we would get married but, there are some...some very important people, who won't be sharing this moment in my life, who won't be sharing my wedding day with me." Abby nodded knowingly. "Your parents." At this Ziva broke down and the two friends embraced her in comfort. "It'll be okay, Ziva." said Bishop. Ziva nodded. "I know. I mean, I went and asked Gibbs if he would walk me down the isle and he accepted..but I know I'll never see my mother, my Imma, again."

Bishop looked to the entrance of the room and Ziva gasped. There was Gibbs standing in the doorway...standing next to him, was Ziva's aunt Nettie. Ziva rose from her seat and went to them. Gibbs embraced his surrogate daughter and hugged her tight until the tears stopped flowing. "Gibbs, how-how did you-?" The silver haired fox cocked his head to the side. "I just made a phone call and picked her up at the airport." Ziva embraced her aunt and the two women smiled. "Shalom. I'm so glad you are here _Dodah_-Aunt." The older woman gazed and smiled at Ziva proudly. She caressed her cheek. "Ziva, I would not miss this for the world. I'm so proud of you." Aunt Nettie said, her voice older and more deeply accented. She embraced her niece once more and then Ziva turned to Gibbs. "Now, you have a wedding to plan...What do you need?" Ziva thought for a moment. "Well, there was something I had in mind for the wedding ceremony." Gibbs looked at her expectantly. "I-I was thinking maybe..an arch? For me and Tony to stand under?" Gibbs smiled. "I can do that." Ziva smiled. "Really?" Gibbs just held up his toolkit. He pulled out a chisel. "Look familiar?" Ziva nodded. "It's the one I bought you when I visited you after..." Ziva paused and Bishop tilted her head to the side. "After what? What happened?" she asked. "Nothing, Bishop." Gibbs said. He subtly exchanged glances with Ziva and she silently thanked him for it.

Aunt Nettie looked to the blond. "So." She clasped her hands together. "What can I do to help?" Ziva looked at her aunt. "_Dodah _you must be tired from your trip. Where are your bags I will get them and get you settled at home." But Aunt Nettie was having none of it. "Not now, Ziva. I am not tired. Mr. Gibbs has my luggage in his car and we'll worry about that when we are done here." The woman turned to Bishop, who glanced at Ziva but then took Nettie to a nearby table where they were making centerpieces. "Uh, well this is what I've been doing at the moment." Abby joined them, greeting with a hug. As Ziva was watching them, Gibbs stood next to her and touched her arm. "You okay?" Ziva just nodded. "I am fine, Gibbs...That was a long time ago." She looked down at her hands. "I know. Things still come up though." Ziva looked up at him and caught him staring at her bare shoulder. A faint light scar line on the skin slightly visible. "Do not remind me." She quickly covered it up and walked away, jaw clenching, guarded. Gibbs mentally kicked himself for what just took place and rubbed a hand over his face. Years of time never seem to fully extinguish parts of the past that you want to be rid of forever. He knew what would happen tonight while she slept.

* * *

><p>Within a few hours the reception area was complete. On the far wall was the bridal parties table. It was white but with a large band of maroon down the length and hanging over the edge. The other tables were similar but they altered between a silver or a black line, placed at slight angles throughout the room. Each table was surrounded by chairs and the long ones had even two centerpieces. They were a large glass bowl filled with white sparkly stones, lit up underneath but a small light. A maroon ribbon tied into a bow wrapped around the center. Small bits of branches were stuck in the center of the stones so they wouldn't move, a bit of fern greenery spread through them. The tables were sprinkled with red and silver confetti. On the opposite wall there were tables covered in black where the food would be place. Near the bride and groom's table there was a small rounder table that would hold the couple's wedding cake. Ziva looked at it all and just smiled happily. A swell of pride rose within her chest. She felt a presence nearby and Aunt Nettie was standing next to her. The rest of the group let them be alone, saying their goodbyes, all except Gibbs, who stood by the doors, patiently waiting.<p>

Aunt Nettie sighed, breaking the silence. "I have been to only a few American weddings." She looked at Ziva, who held her gaze. "But yours will be the most beautiful of all." Ziva smiled warmly and went close to Nettie, her lip quivering, leaning her head on her shoulder as the older woman embraced her. "Shhh, my Zivaleh. It will be alright." She pulled back and wiped Ziva's tears with her thumb. "When you finally say those words, when you finally commit yourself to the love of your life, it will not be tears of sorrow, but joy." They turned and walked to Gibbs, who smiled at Ziva. "Let's go home." She smiled. "Yes, home."

**Hope you're enjoying my new story so far. Please be patient as I'm busy during the holidays and also working. Still not fully sure what I have planned for the full story or where I'm going so with that in mind I know I'm going to be writing and rewriting a lot...but I hope you'll stick with it. :D #NCISROCKS #Tiva **


	3. Nightmare

**Chapter 3: Nightmare **

"Ah, it's good to be home." Said Tony as he greeted his fiance with a kiss. Ziva smiled back, walking past him with luggage. "There is more in the car." Tony pursed his lips, brow furrowing in confusion. He then turned to see an older woman enter their doorway. He could tell she was Israeli by her features. The dark eyes, high cheekbones, and also she was wearing her scarf over her head and across her shoulders. It was a vibrant orange-ish red with intricate gold designs. "Tony, meet my Aunt Nettie." Said Ziva as she returned from the spare bedroom that was down the hall. Tony went to shake hands but Nettie just smiled brightly and greeted him with a hug, kissing both cheeks. "Shalom Mr. DiNozzo." Tony was surprised but smiled. "Shalom Aunt Nettie." He cleared his throat. Shall I get the rest of your bags? And your coat?" Nettie nodded and then followed Ziva down the hall to her chosen room. "I will show you the house tomorrow. I'm sure you are tired. I hope this room is fine." said Ziva. Aunt Nettie inspected the room and nodded. "It will do fine, Ziva. I had a good time today." Both women smiled.

"You arrived just in time." said Tony as he pulled a dish from the oven. "You made lasagna?" Ziva was surprised and Tony nodded confidently. "Found the recipe in a storage box. My mom used it all the time." Ziva smiled. "You're not going to be doing the cooking all the time. You have been working all day and deserve a nice meal." The interaction did not go unnoticed by Nettie as they went and sat down to a nice home cooked meal of lasagna and green beans, bread and butter, and some red wine. The conversation was friendly and fun, the trio laughing and remembering the stories of the old days of pranking, being stuck in elevators, shipping crates, crazy missions, how the team feel like a family, etc. Afterwords when the dishes were done, it was time to get settled in for the night. Ziva followed Aunt Nettie to her room.

* * *

><p>Nettie sat on the edge of her bed, taping a spot next to her. Ziva came forward and sat down. "He is a fine man. I can tell he loves you very much by the way he cares for you." said Nettie. Ziva smiled and nodded. "I care deeply for him as well...we have been through so much together." Aunt Nettie nodded knowingly. She was one of the few people that Ziva would be open with completely about how she felt or what she was thinking. Like Gibbs she was a good listener, a mother figure, a guide. "The couples that are '<em>Meant to Be<em>' are the ones who go through everything that's designed to tear them apart and come out even stronger. Have you chosen a gown yet?" she asked nonchalantly. Ziva shook her head. "No. But I know I need to soon. The wedding is only one month away and there's still so much to do. I mean we don't have to worry about the food since Ducky, Bishop and Abby are taking care of that. And McGee has done an excellent job with the invitations." Ziva sighed. "There's the bachelor party, the night out for the ladies, their tuxes and gowns, and the ceremony itself; not to mention the rehearsal beforehand." Ziva put her head in her hands, resting her chin on her palms. Aunt Nettie scooted closer and rubbed her back comfortingly as Ziva leaned into her. "Do not worry, Zivaleh. Everything will turn out just right. And when you see your husband standing there as you walk to the altar, when you share your first kiss as husband and wife...you will know such happiness as you've never known before."

These words lifted Ziva's spirit and she hugged her aunt. "And then it is, how you Americans say, party time." Ziva's mouth opened in playful shock. "Nettie! You are as bad as Tony!" The woman just held up her hands, smiling. Unbeknownst to them, Tony was standing just outside, leaning against the wall, smiling. '_I like that idea_.' He focused again as the conversation continued. "Oh do not be so modest. But whatever happens between a married man and woman in the bedroom is none of my business." Ziva crossed her arms and looked at her coyly. A staring contest ensued but Ziva ended up yawning. "You should go to bed. You need the rest." The younger woman nodded. "Toda, for the talk." Aunt Nettie smiled. "Any time Zivaleh." She then stood up and gently shooed her niece from the room. "Now off to bed...Laila Tov."

* * *

><p>"Mmm...Hmmmmmmnn." The covers shifted as Tony rolled over and looked at his fiance beside him. She was moving slightly, small jerks of her arms and head, breathing uneven. "No." Ziva mumbled. "No, stop..gnm!" She made a grunting sounds and curled herself into a ball. DiNozzo quickly realized she was having a nightmare and didn't want it to get worse because that's what usually happens. He sat up, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "Ziva, honey wake up." He gently shook her but she didn't respond...instead-"Aaaahhh! No! Please Stop!" Screams loud and piercing enough to make your blood run cold rang through the air. Ziva thrashed in the bed and Tony wrapped his arms around her to keep her still so she wouldn't end up hurting herself. "Ziva! Ziva wake up!"<p>

Ziva's eyes shot open but were unfocused. Sensing she couldn't move she struggled against who held her, tears and fear in her eyes, hands clenched in fists. She flinched as if the faint scars on her body were newly inflicted upon her and were clearly painful at the slightest touch. "Ziva, look at me!" Tony somehow managed to turn her so she was facing him. Their eyes locked and she paused for a moment, trembling but a flicker of recognition in her gaze. Tony slightly smiled. "That's it. It's me Ziva. It's alright." Her eyes started to focus and her breathing became more easy. "T-Tony?" DiNozzo nodded. "I'm here. It's okay, you're safe." Ziva finally calmed down, exhaustion overcoming her, sweat shining on her face and neck as she slumped down on her pillows, a hand on her head as she took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Did I hurt you?" she faintly asked. Tony shook his head and snuggled her close to him. "No. It was just another nightmare." Ziva stiffened against him. "No..it is not." Tony pressed his lips together and Ziva sighed despairingly. "Will they ever go away?" Tony wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I believe what Ducky told you a few years ago. That with time they eventually will. It's just that your mind has been suppressing it for so long. But it's been quite a while since you had one." Ziva nodded. "But it seems like now whenever...That summer...gets even mentioned, I know that night I will have one...it's like a pit." Her gaze turned far away as they lay together in the darkness, eyes shining, wrapped in each others arms. "A dark, black, horrible place that I cannot escape. The laughter of my captors echoing all around me, the sounds of their torture choice for the day...or worse they-" "Sshhh." Tony quieted her and brought his lips to hers. "Ziva. There's nothing to be shamed of." He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "You are beautiful...and you are worthy...know, that I will always love you. Soon you won't have them anymore." Ziva let out her breath in understanding with a quivering lip and laid her head back down on his chest. "I love you too, Tony...with all my heart."

**Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did writing it. I know its a Tiva fan fic and I'm sorry if it seems more on the Ziva side than Tony. But don't worry, I plan on writing chapters for him as well. Please feel free to share, review, ask questions, make suggestions to help with ideas of where this story is going to go, etc. This story origionally started out different but then my mom said something to me about it and I've decided to use her idea so in other words I personally still don't really have an idea of where I'm taking this story but please stick with me through it all. **


	4. The Fittings

**Chapter 4. The Fittings **

Tony DiNozzo blew out a breath as he walked along the sidewalk. His companion looked at him with a slight grin. "You're not nervous are you? Relax. We're just going for a fitting. Trust me, it'll look good on you." Tony looked to the older man who just arrived from the airport three days ago. "I'm not nervous, dad. I just hope it fits. I mean I don't know why you insisted I wear your first wedding tux." DiNozzo Sir and his son paused outside the building they were about to enter. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Junior. I was just as thin and fit as you back in my day. Plus I decided to make it a tradition." DiNozzo Sir clapped a hand on his son's back. "Every day is your day." mumbled Tony as his father went to open the door. "What was that?" Tony made a face. "I said okay...let's get this show on the road." This made his father smile. "That's the spirit son." He opened the door. "After you." Tony gave a small smile and walked inside.

He was surprised to find his buddies there. McGee, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer, even Director Vance had made room in his busy schedule. "Hey guys! I didn't know you were going to be here." There were exchanges of handshakes and hugs. "Wouldn't miss it, Tony." McGee said. Being the best man, he wanted his friend to be happy and to have no worries and it was his responsibility in this case to take care of him. "This is supposed to be a happy day, and we're going to make the most of it." Tony clapped his hands together. "Let the party begin!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Abby, Bishop, and Delilah were all at the DiNozzo residents, waiting for Ziva to come out of the bedroom to show them her dress. Aunt Nettie had surprised Ziva last night with a wedding dress...her mother's wedding dress. Now if that didn't make her cry I don't know what will. Ziva was overcome by emotion and happiness. Her mother couldn't be there physically for her wedding, but she had a piece of her to hold on to and cherish...and that was enough. Finally Nettie came down the hall and appeared to the group in the living room. "May I present, the future Ziva DiNozzo." The group gasped when she appeared in full veil and gown. It was a <em>very<em> form fitting full sleeve dress. The torso was encrusted with tiny crystal like gems and intricate designs that went down and past the hip line where the bottom half flowed gracefully behind her. The designs went down the front of the dress a little to bring the piece together.

The sleeves went from the silky soft fabric to lace with a few more crystals and designs down to the end that was pointed at the top. It had a low back and the intricate design elegantly weaved it's way on the ends and flowed out to meet the front. "Oh Ziva you look amazing!" Cheered Abby, her pigtails bouncing on her shoulders. Delilah nodded. "You look beautiful. Tony is going to melt when he sees you." Bishop nodded and smiled brightly. "Wow." she said. Breena agreed. "I'm so surprised Ziva. You're going to take everyone's breath away." All the compliments made Ziva blush and she thanked her friends. She turned to Nettie, who came forward and hugged her tightly. "I will remember and cherish this forever...I can't thank you enough." Aunt Nettie shook her head and gently cupped her hands on Ziva's jawline, smiling brightly. "You do not need to thank me, Zivaleh...Your mother would be proud, _very_ proud, of the woman I see before me." The two embraced and turned to the group. "Well, now that you know what I'm wearing," Ziva laughed. "Lets go search for what you lovely ladies will wear." The group cheered and Ziva went back to her room. After changing back to normal clothes, the group got into their cars and went into town.

* * *

><p>During the time Ziva was being shown off, back in town it was Tony's turn. He stood on a round step like pedestal while two men made sure his tux fit perfectly. The guys had already been fitted and were wearing their black suits with maroon or silver ties, waiting patiently he hoped, for his reveal him. He wasn't that much different. Pure white shirt, very black suit, maroon tie, complete with gold cuff links from his father. Standing in front of a full mirror "Well Mr. DiNozzo...what do you think?" Asked one of the fitters. Tony stared at himself. "Pretty good...handsome, if I do say so myself." He replied. The other fitter nodded. "You are a work of art. A masterpiece." He made a slight bow with a flourish of his white gloved hand, which Tony thought was a tad creepy but he stepped down and adjusted his tie. '<em>Showtime<em>.' he thought.

The group was chatting when the two fitters appeared. "May I present Mr. Anthony DiNozzo Junior!" They announced and Tony walked between them, a big smile on his face. McGee, Palmer and DiNozzo Sir whipped out their phones and snapped some quick pictures after the group clapped, Gibbs gave a loud whistle. Then there was more photos of the men and some of just father and son. Tony with his dad, and then Tony with Gibbs. Some group photos were also taken as well and a bottle of champagne was uncorked. Tony held up his glass. "To the future, and family." "Heer, heer." said Ducky. The clinking of glasses echoed in the room.

**So sorry about the wait for this chapter. But it's to be expected with the holidays and also work. I have a small assignment for you readers; if you are willing to take the time in the comments to do so...LOL! I love it when I feel like I'm talking like Ziva. Anyway here are some questions. What should the next chapter be? Should it be the bachelor party and girl's night out? Should it go right to wedding day? If the first, what do you think should happen/would you like to see? Just to help me come up with ideas/stay on track. I sort of have ideas but are unsure, but I have no trouble going right to the big wedding day and I might need help with that as well. PLEASE Remember this is called The Joys in the Journey. Hard life but moments of joy. There are trials we go through but it's how we get through them and the family and friends that help us that make it worth it. Thank you so much in advance for taking the time to comment/review and hopefully the next chap will be great. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
